defiancetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Defiance (TV series)
Defiance is an American science fiction television series distributed by the American cable television channel Syfy. The series was developed for television by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy, and Michael Taylor. To date the series consists of one season, with a second season set to premiere in June 2014.Nellie Andreeva (May 10, 2013). "Syfy’s ‘Defiance’ Renewed For Season 2". Deadline.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013.Maureen Ryan (July 8, 2013). "'Defiance' Finale Sneak Peek And News On Season 2's Return (VIDEO)". The Huffington Post. Retrieved July 9, 2013. The television series is filmed in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.Nellie Andreeva (January 17, 2012). "Grant Bowler Cast As The Lead In New Syfy Series ‘Defiance’". Deadline.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. Premise In the year 2046, it’s a new Earth – with new rules. Over thirty years after various alien races arrived on Earth, the landscape is completely altered, terraformed nearly beyond recognition. To the town of Defiance, on what used to be St. Louis, comes the mysterious Nolan and his charge, Irisa. As they settle into town – overseen by the mayor, Amanda Rosewater and filled with residents like the powerful Rafe McCawley, enterprising lounge owner Kenya and the ambitious, alien Datak and Stahma Tarr - events begin to unfold that threaten the fragile peace this border town has fought for."Synopsis". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. Cast Main characters *Grant Bowler as Joshua Nolan. A former lieutenant in the Earth Military Coalition who fought in the alien conflict. Born prior to the Arks’ arrival, he saw his comfortable life turned upside down when the war between the humans and Votans began. The conflict took its toll, and in the aftermath of Arkfall, he found himself a wanderer in a dangerous new world. There he was joined by Irisa, a young Irathient he raised as his own, and who served as his lone companion in the lawless badlands."Nolan | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Julie Benz as Amanda Rosewater. The Mayor of Defiance. Every day, she uses her political wits to give this struggling town a chance for survival. Born in New York in 2011, Amanda shouldered a great responsibility at an early age, serving as a stand-in parent for her sister when their mother and father died during the Pale Wars."Amanda Rosewater | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Stephanie Leonidas as Irisa. An attractive Irathient woman, she is Nolan’s tacit second in command. Smart, independent and feisty, Irisa still struggles with the weight of her unusual upbringing. A drifter since birth, she only stays in Defiance due to the loyalty she feels for Nolan."Irisa | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Tony Curran as Datak Tarr. The primary figure in Defiance’s underworld, running everything from gambling to weapons smuggling and organized crime. True to his Castithan ways, Datak is always on the lookout for opportunities that allow him to get his hooks into people so he can later manipulate them to his own ends."Datak Tarr | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Jaime Murray as Stahma Tarr. The wife of Datak Tarr, one of the most powerful men in Defiance, Stahma is beautiful and loyal, the perfect picture of a Castithan wife. Beneath the surface, however, lies a dark side that is ready to break from the traditional roles assigned her by her caste."Stahma Tarr | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Graham Greene as Rafe McCawley. Defiance’s richest and most powerful human – a mine owner whose family has been in this territory for generations. Raised by a tough-as-nails father, Rafe disobeyed his father’s wishes and enlisted. After the Pale Wars, he took his wife and burgeoning family back to his home of St. Louis, now barely recognizable due to terraforming. He longs for the world as it was before the Votans arrived."Rafe McCawley | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Mia Kirshner as Kenya Rosewater. The beautiful spitfire who runs the NeedWant, the town’s bar and brothel. Self-assured and dauntless, she has an unwavering devotion to the town that has inexorably woven her into many of its complicated affairs."Kenya | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. Recurring characters *Dewshane Williams as Tommy LaSalle. Born in the early years of the war, Tommy arrived in Defiance an orphan, bearing the scars of his painful upbringing. Eager for a fresh start and a desire to put his past behind him, he eventually found his purpose as the Lawkeeper’s deputy. His bright optimism – and sharp survival skills – make him a good man to have in your corner."Tommy LaSalle | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Trenna Keating as Doc Yewll. Doc Yewll arrived in Defiance following the Pale Wars, intending to stay a week before moving on to dispense medical care in other war-torn areas. Eight years later, Yewll still serves as the town’s doctor. As an Indogene – a technologically advanced Votan race – she often finds her natural pragmatism perceived as a lack of bedside manner by most humans. However, Yewll’s unflappable brilliance is indisputably one of Defiance’s greatest assets."Doc Yewll | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Jesse Rath as Alak Tarr. The son of Defiance’s subversive Castithan power couple, is a young man caught in the middle, chafing against tradition in a world full of new possibilities. Secretly dating the daughter of his father’s enemy, Alak stands at odds with his family’s conventional doctrines and a way of life steeped in long-standing animosities and intense pride."Alak Tarr | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Nicole Muñoz as Christie McCawley. The only daughter of the town’s most influential citizen, Rafe McCawley. Christie never had the opportunity to meet her mother - who died shortly after Christie’s birth - and from an early age took on her mother’s role in the family, acting as caregiver for her father and brothers. Now, Christie’s secret relationship with the son of Rafe’s biggest foe may alter the McCawley family dynamics irreparably."Christie McCawley | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. *Justin Rain as Quentin McCawley. Born at the beginning of the Pale Wars, Quentin McCawley was a scrawny young child who didn’t meet his father, Rafe, until he returned home from the war. While enjoying the carefree existence of being one of the prominent McCawleys, Quentin still had to endure Rafe’s preferential treatment of his older brother Luke."Luke McCawley | Defiance". Defiance.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013. References Category:Production